


'no gifts this year' – rule

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Merry Christmas to everyone!





	

Christmas wasn't about presents.

It was about spending time with the one person you really loved.

For Dean it was Baron.

And for Baron it was Dean.

Spending time together.

Cuddling with each other.

Holding hands.

Kissing.

Making love.

 

But still Dean got a present for Baron.

This is something you do, right?

Even if there is a 'no gifts this year' – rule.

Of course Baron had bought one, too.

 

Dean has wrapped his present into a colorfull, christmassy wrapping paper.

It was a wolf drawing.

A beautiful sketch he found on a small market.

 

Baron's gift was wrapped in some clear foil.

A big, soft bath sponge.

Some oils.

And a little ducky.

 

Baron knew how much Dean enjoyed baths.

Those moments where he could let go.

Being able to relax.

And felt no need for pain anymore.

 

Both men more than happy with their gifts.

Hugging each other.

Watching some candles burn down.

The tree shimmering in a slight goldish tone.

 

Their first christmas together.

But not their last.

Because they loved each other.

More than everything else.

They belonged together.

And they both knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
